The Perfect Valentine
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Oneshot lemon. Kiyo meets Sango who was from the past and somehow made it to the present. They start falling in love and with Valentines Day around the corner, it couldn't have been more perfect. Rated M for the sexual themes/ Lemons.


**Sango (c) Rumiko Takahashi**

**Kiyo (c) Makoto Raiku**

**Oneshot (c) me, romancebookfanatic11**

**Was part of a contest held on 2-14-2012 on Deviantart by one of my friends and won first place.**

Kiyo was sitting on his bed, skipping school because he felt like it and not because it was Valentines day. "Who am I kidding? I won't find the right girl anywhere," he said to himself. Why should I get into the spirit of this stinky day when it could happen any time of any day?

In the middle of his room there was a flash of blue and then stepped out of it was a girl no more than 16 years. "Huh? It lead me to you," she said. She had dark brown hair, ends bound together with a white wrap, and brown eyes, the same color hair and eyes he had except his eyes weren't that dark.

"Uh, what lead you to me?" "A well. I made a wish into it and then jumped into it. And it led me here to this room," she said looking around. "Who are you," Kiyo asked, captured by her beauty.

"I'm Sango. Who're you," she asked. "K-Kiyo." "Nice to meet you Kiyo," she smiled as she said so.

"Uh.. What brings you here," he asked, hoping not to sound like he was prying. "I'm looking for someone to replace my... boyfriend." She was blushing.

Stupid Miroku! If he wasn't such a womanizer, I wouldn't be here with this boy, feeling like a total stranger. "Wow. Was he.. a bad one," he asked her, not sure of what to say to her at all.

"Well, let's just say that he likes all women," Sango said with red anger boiling on her face. "Oh." Come on, you can be better than him, he told himself, wanting to be her friend and more.

"Hey, since you're single, how about we go on a date?" He waited for her reply. Thinking of Miroku made her make her decision. "Why not," she said smiling.

Kiyo saw her clothes, a kimono. Nobody wears these out in public anymore. "Here, I got some clothes for you. You see, nobody wears kimonos around here."

Sango looked amazed,"They don't?" "Nope. Here." He threw her a dark blue shirt and brown pants.

"Um.. where's a place to change," she asked, unsure where to go. "Just go out the door and take a right. You'll find a bathroom, the door ought to be open." "Thank you, Kiyo."

She followed his instructions and then changed into his clothes, after finding out how to put them on. She came back, the clothes a bit saggy on her but they were something. She was still attractive no matter how she dressed, he said to himself.

"Ready to go?" "Uh huh," she replied. They were out the door and they walked into town, talking about themselves.

Kiyo told her how old he was,14 and a half, and that he was a genius in his school and didn't have to go. She questioned him about school and told her that it was supposed to be a place to learn things. "Oh. So your brain holds a whole lot more information than any other human being?"

"Yeah, something like that." Sango was already so fascinated with him she wanted to know more about him and the culture changes of his and her time. "So where did you come from," he asked her.

"From the Feudal Era." "Whoa! That far in time?" He was completely shocked to hear this.

"Mmhm." She giggled at his face, eyes round and mouth dropped. Wow, a girl from the past looking for me, he said in his mind.

"Today is Valentines day, so what do you want to do?" "I don't know. I don't know so much about this time," she said. Sango bought him some chocolates and he and she ate them, lost in the sweetness of them.

He told her all about the modern day world, Valentines and White Day, and she wanted to stay. But why? Why did she want to stay in this time period?

Evening fell and they walked on to his house. He was amazed at how quick she learned and applied what she knew about the modern day world. She was quick witted.

Not every single girl was quick witted in the world and he knew he was lucky that she came to him. "Alright, now you're going to have to hide from my mother so I can get a chance to introduce her to you." "Uh, ok."

"But not tonight, my mom's on vacation for a couple of days so we have the house to ourselves." Wow! I wonder what me and him could be doing in the next couple of days?

The stars appeared in the sky and Kiyo told her that she could sleep with him. Sleeping in his clothes, she snuggled into him. "Thank you for the wonderful date. You treat me like someone."

Kiyo didn't fall asleep so quickly and so he watched her drift off into slumber. Poor Sango, she must have had it with that womanizer. His heart warmed when he feathered her cheek.

Just by touching her and he felt like they had met before in another life before. Why did he feel like this? Even though he was a genius, he couldn't figure out love.

The last couple of days had been the greatest days both of them has ever had. They probably found out more about themselves than they could have in a year. The last night they had alone, they sat on the couch watching a movie.

It was a romantic comedy. When there was a sensuous scene going on, Kiyo imagined it as him and Sango. In his mind it felt so real.

Sango felt Kiyo shift on the couch and wondered if he was okay. "Kiyo, are you alright?" Am I?

A moment passed and then he cupped her cheek, making her look into his warm brown eyes. "Sango, I've been alone and you've been treated so wrong. I've finally figured why you came to me, besides to get away from your ex boyfriend." The touch of his palm on her cheek caused her heart to beat and pound in her chest.

"I think we are meant to be. You're the only girl I've ever been friends with. Everyone didn't want to talk to me because I was too smart and they were jealous." Sango's heart hurt with his. "I don't want to be alone anymore, Sango. Stay with me, please?"

Her heart sprouted wings and flew off when she thought of staying with Kiyo forever. He was the reason why she didn't want to go back into her own time. And besides, he's been a whole lot more romantic than Miroku, she said to herself.

"Of course, Kiyo. I've wanted to stay on the first day I got here," Sango said to him as her hand brushed some of his stray hair behind his ear. The romantic music playing on the T.V. caused their hearts and souls to reach out to the other. And then leaning into her face, their lips touched and Sango's heart paused for a second.

His mouth pressed into hers and they felt so complete. Her head was spinning and his heart was flying. And like the virgins they were, they didn't know how to love, pleasure the other.

Kiyo abandoned his doubts and just followed his instincts and so did Sango. His hands went under her shirt and touched her breasts. Sango moaned into his mouth as he played with her buds, teasing them until they were erect.

Her hands went under his shirt too and spanned his chest, trailing up and down and tracing over him with her fingertips. "Kiyo..." The name on her lips sounded so right.

Kiyo's hands trailed down her stomach and up her sides. She was becoming aroused, her body coming alive. She wanted to see him half naked and so started to take off his white shirt.

Now topless, Kiyo lied down on his back and let Sango straddle his hips. She took off her shirt too and let him see her womanly mounds. She looked so beautiful she took his breath away.

She took out of white strap of cloth that held the ends of her hair and her dark brown locks cascaded over her shoulders and over her breasts. Kiyo gasped as she began to rub her top half over his body, her bottom up in the air. Her soft breasts and nipples slid over his skin, making him hot blooded and rushing down between his legs.

Sango snaked her exploring fingers to the waist band of his pants and then licked his pelvic bone. She heard Kiyo hiss in a breath though gritted teeth and felt his body writhe beneath hers. She went back to under his neck, licking behind his ear and down his collarbone.

His hands cupped her butt and he snaked one down the back of her pants, feeling her bare bottom under his palm. Sango felt her whole body shake in ecstasy and her core tighten. She gripped his shoulders, looking for something to hold before she drowns in a pool of passion.

She gasped out his name,"Kiyo..." He undone her pants and quickly pulled them down to her knees. He saw her Venus and with his fingertips he touched her damp wet center.

Sango yelped when he touched her. Not knowing what else to do, Sango unbuttons Kiyo's pants and sticks her hands inside. She felt his erection and wanted to touch him more.

Her hand pressed against him and rubbed. Kiyo could tell he was sensitive and hee dug his head into the cushion as Sango's warm hand massaged and caressed him through his boxers. "Sango...," he cried out.

She quit because she thought she was hurting him. The only thing that'll hurt me is you not touching me again, he silently said for pleasure kept him quiet. He tried toying with her, playing with her bud and probing her opening.

She moaned and groaned at Kiyo's exploring fingers. They stripped fully and on the couch, they made sweet love. Holding each other, they stayed in the moment, the after affects of heavenly bliss.

"Kiyo, you have made my heart beat again." "Happy to do so, Sango." They kissed sweetly, Kiyo going down her neck.

She had shivers spread all over her. Remembering the chocolates she bought with his money, she said to him,"Don't forget to get me chocolate on White Day." "I won't," said Kiyo and kissed the tip of her nose.


End file.
